dresdendollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ampersand
Ampersand is a song by Amanda Palmer. History "Ampersand" began popping up during Dresden Dolls concerts shortly after their album Yes, Virginia... was released. Meaning Lyrics :I walk down my street at night :The city lights are cold and violent :I am comforted by the approaching sounds of trucks and sirens :Even though the world's so bad :These men rush out to help the dying :And though I am no use to them :I do my part by simply smiling :The ghetto boys are catcalling me :As I pull my keys from my pocket :I wonder if this method of courtship :Has ever been effective :Has any girl in history said :Sure, you seem so nice, let's get it on :Still, I always shock them when I answer :Hi my name's Amanda :and I'm not gonna live my life on one side of an ampersand :and even if I went with you I'm not the girl you think I am :and I'm not gonna match you :cause I'll lose my voice completely no :I'm not gonna watch you :Cause I'm not the one that's crazy :Yeah … :I have wasted years of my life :Agonizing about the fires :I started when I thought that to be strong :You must be flame retardant :And now to dress the wounds calls into question :How authentic they are :There is always someone criticizing me :She just likes playing hospital :Lying in my bed :I remember what you said :There's no such thing as accidents :But you've got the headstones all ready :All carved up and pretty :The sick satisfaction :Of his and hers matching :The daisies all push up in :Pairs to the horizon :Your eyes full of ketchup :It's nice that you're trying :The headstone's all ready :All carved up and pretty :Your sick satisfaction :Those his and hers matching :The daises all push up in :Pairs to the horizons :Your eyes full of ketchup :It's nice that you're trying :but I'm not gonna live my life on one side of an ampersand :and even if I went with you I'm not the girl you think I am :and I'm not gonna match you :cause I'll lose my voice completely no :I'm not gonna watch you :Cause I'm not the one that's crazy :Yeah … :I'm not the one that's crazy :Yeah… :As I wake up 2 o'clock :The blaze consumed the block :But ironically stopped at my apartment :And my housemates are all sleeping soundly :And nobody deserves to die :But you were awful adamant :That if I didn't love you :Then you had just one alternative :And I may be romantic :And I may risk my life for it :But I ain't gonna die for you :You know I ain't no Juliet :And I'm not gonna watch you while you burn yourself out baby :No I'm not gonna stop you :Cause I'm not the one that's crazy, yeah :I'm not the one that's crazy, oh yeah :I'm not the one that's crazy… Release * Who Killed Amanda Palmer - 2008 Category:Amanda Palmer Songs Category:Songs From Who Killed Amanda Palmer